matthewreillyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Pierre Delacroix
Jean-Pierre Delacrois is a Swiss banker who moonlights as a bounty assessor. History Early History Some time ago, Delacrois was in the Swiss Guards, where he became proficient in using knives in hand-to-hand combat before resigning. He then changed his profession to being a banker, though this was to serve as his cover as a bounty assessor. During his period, he came to encounter Majestic-12 and the Black Knight on separate occasions. In October 2003, Delacroix was employed by Majestic-12 and Jonathon Killian to pay bounty hunters their reward of $16.8 million U.S. dollars if they managed to bring in the heads of fifteen targets they wanted dead. With the assessments to take place at Killian's castle, Delacroix was given instructions on the verification criteria, and leave to execute anyone who attempted to claim a bounty with a false head. Before the hunt began, Killian bought Delacroix over to his side as he began enacting his own extra step to incite global chaos. Scarecrow Soon after the hunt began, the American bounty hunting brothers Jim and Joe Drabyak arrived at the Forteresse de Valois to claim the bounties for Benjamin Rosenthal and Yousef Nazzar. The dapper-mannered assessor invited them inside and then isolated them in different antechambers while he made the assessments. The first head Delacroix examined was for Rosenthal, and found that it was within the margin of acceptance. However, during the examination of the Nazzar head, Delecroix was suspicious of the state of it, and after he revealed that Nazzar had a DNA profile and compared it with the head, discovered that it was a fake. After the Drabyaks' admitted that both of the heads were fakes, Delacroix punished the pair for their deception; activating microwave emitters in Jim's room and pouring boiling oil into Joe's, mocking the older Drabyak when he protested the unfairness after having admitted to their deception. Over the next several hours, Delacroix assessed the heads of several other targets, and concluded that the Zulu's claim of Nicholson, the Skorpions of Nazzar, and the Ice Queen's of Polanski were correct and paid them their bounties. Soon, Executive Solutions returned from the sham mission that Killian had helped arrange to bring down Shane Schofield; while they had failed to get the Marine, Delacroix confirmed that they had brought in the heads of McCabe and Farrell. Soon Knight arrived to claim the bounties for three heads, and Delacroix welcomed him, noting his two new helpers seemed to have been poached from IG-88. Delacroix avoided answering Knight's query on the castle's owner, pointing out he was not at liberty to discuss his client, before separating Knight's group in the antechambers. Once he confirmed the three heads were legitimate, Delacroix prepared to deposit the bounty into Knight's account, unaware that Knight's palm pilot was siphoning data from his computer. Meanwhile, Knight's associates, in fact Schofield and Elizabeth Gant in disguise, were identified and pursued by ExSol, and when Knight rushed after them, Delacroix was unperturbed. Delacroix remained at the Forteresse de Valois for the remainder of the day, confirming the deaths of the remaining targets as they were variously brought in or killed off-site, until only Schofield remained and managed to foil Majestic-12's plan for a new Cold War and Killian's extra step to cause worldwide anarchy. After Wade Brandeis and his men brought the captured Schofield, Knight and Rufus to the castle's shark pit, Delacroix watched with Killian on the viewing balcony as their prisoners were prepared for execution. However, the arrival of Mother afforded them the chance to escape, and Delacroix retreated with Killian and Cedric Wexley into the trap tunnel. After Schofield survived the burning oil, Delacroix attempted to ambush the Marine while he was fighting with Wexley, only to end up faced with Knight. Surprising the bounty hunter with the knife-wielding skills, Delacroix initially had the upper hand until he swung his knives into the wall, affording Knight the chance to grab his blowtorch and fire it through Delacroix's mouth, instantly burning through the assessor's head and killing him. Trivia . Category:Characters Category:Scarecrow Characters Category:Scarecrow Category:Deceased Characters Category:Antagonists